A Fateful Hogsmeade Trip
by Glimia
Summary: Hermione falls for Draco. Love ensues. Kinda a cracfic. Rated for language.


I know, I know, it's teeth-rottingly cheesy. It's supposed to be that way. I actually cheesed it down A LOT. And I know the characters are a bit ooc, but I hope you still like it!

Disclaimer: I do not/have never/ and akeover' episode, I took the makeover part, and the teenage beach whore, and the 'you look like an angel' part. I thought it worked well. Sorry! never will own any part of Harry Potter

Dedicated to: CrookedTeeth. I hope you like it!

You ever have that thing? You know the thing I mean. Where you like someone, and you have NO idea why. All you know is suddenly, you can't get them out of your head? Well, you're not alone. Hermione Granger had that. She used to hate everything about him. The way he was so arrogant, the way he looked down on everyone. Well, now she liked everything about him. And the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. For example, she constantly thought about how great it would feel if SHE was the only one he didn't look down on. It had to have been a few months since it began. Which meant, if she asked him out, he might even say yes. And the timing was perfect! Valentine's Day was coming up! Perfect!

She loved everything about him. His grey eyes, his blond hair, that butt! So lately, she'd gotten into the habit of….Following him around, to put it bluntly. They had a lot of the same classes, so she usually managed to make it inconspicuous when she followed him. However, a few times, such as when he went to the bathroom, it DID look a little strange to have her, directly behind him, eyes wide, mouth open, following him to the door.

A little while ago, Draco noticed that although they had a lot of classes together, he was seeing more of her than usual. And he was liking it. Like, when he left Herbology, he'd see glimpses of her bushy, brown hair trailing him all the way to Transfiguration. Or, as soon as he left the 'Little Wizards Room', he'd see her chocolate brown eyes for a moment they disappeared into the crowd. Now, he was a handsome man, in fact, if you asked him describe himself, you'd get "Drop-dead gorgeous". But still, to have a stalker was a bit much. Especially considering it was her. HER. The perfect, little, straight-A, Griffindor. Nevertheless, he was flattered. Oddly enough, he grew very accustomed to seeing her everywhere. Almost to the point where it was weird not seeing her. He almost liked seeing her light up when he spoke up to give an answer to Professor Snape. And although he'd be hard pressed to admit it out loud, she was very pretty.

One day, right after Potions, when she was sure he was right behind her, she fainted. Or fell backward, whichever you please. They mean the same thing. Anyways, she fell, and she wasn't the least bit surprised when he caught her. Still, she acted all, feint, and dazed.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed.

"Wow. I thought an angel had fallen from the Heavens!" He said, pretending, like her, that her fall had been accidental.

"You're too kind! What can I do to repay you?" She asked innocently.

"You can let me buy you a dinner. How's that sound?" He replied. _I suppose I may as well, since it's so obviously what she wants. It might even be fun._ He thought.

"Sounds great! How about the next Hogsmeade trip? At the Three Broomsticks?" She asked eagerly.

"It's a date."

Pansy Parkinson was over Draco Malfoy. Now, she was completely into Blaise Zabini. So when she heard that Draco was going out on a date with the mudb- I mean Hermione Granger, she was pleased. Her and Draco had become pretty close, so naturally, she wasn't about the step in the way of him being happy. Nevertheless. She had to decide if he really liked her, or if he was just pretending. So, she decided to make Hermione look her worst, and if Draco still liked her in that, then he'd love her when she was dressed normally. The perfect plan.

So, when she saw her walking down the hall, she ran up and said, "Hey, Hermione, I heard about your big date with Draco. You want me to do your make-up before hand? I know what he likes. "

"Sure! That sounds great! But….Why are you being so nice?" Asked Hermione.

"I've turned over a new leaf. I've decided that you deserve to be happy, so I'm gonna help you get what you want," she replied.

"Oh, ok! I believe you!"

"Don't touch that! There we go, fixed. Amazing….You look, amazing. ""Really? He likes this kinda thing? Because I kinda think I look like a-" Hermione started.

Ding dong

"There's the doorbell, I'll get it. Remember, don't touch anything. It's perfect! Come downstairs in 1 minute." Said Pansy.

"Is she ready?" Asked Draco.

"Yep, she looks….Different."

Hermione walks down stairs

"Wow. Hermione. You look like a-"

"I know, I know, I look like a teenage beach whore."

And in fact, she did look like a teenage beach whore. Pansy had picked out her shortest skirt, which went down barely past her underwear, and had a large slit down both sides. And for her upper half? A push up bra and a tube top. Her hair had been poofed out more than usual, and her make-up was….Bright. Blue eye-shadow, red lipstick, purple blush.

"You look like an angel," whispered Draco.

"Whaa? Oh, I mean, uh, thanks!" She replied unsurely.

"No problem, so, are you ready to go?"

"Let's motor!" She said excitedly.

At the Three Broomsticks:

As they walked in, their eyes were immediately bombarded with a barrage of pink and red. There were pink tablecloths, pink glasses, pink hearts everywhere, pink and red lights, red carpet, and red outfits. Even the food was dyed pink and red.

_My, they sure are seasonal,_ thought Hermione, as her eyes adjusted to the new lights before her. As a waitress came and seated them at a secluded booth, she realized that Draco looked….Hot.

"So what are you ordering?" Asked Draco, snapping Hermione out of her dreaming.

"Um….I'm not actually sure, it all looks very good. Do you wanna split something?"

"Sure, why not? How about the Lover's Spaghetti?" Said a bored Draco.

"S-sure, " replied a blushing Hermione.

They also ordered drinks, green tea for Hermione, and Irish coffee for Draco.

They chatted awkwardly for a few minutes, until Draco brought up the subject of school. This was Hermione's time to shine. She told him about everything. Tests, quizzes, assignments, EVERYTHING! When the waitress came 15 minutes later, Draco couldn't believe she had only stopped to take a breath four times. The waitress looked at his face, which was a mixture between fear and amazement, and went to get him another glass of Irish coffee.

The spaghetti was good. Great, actually, would be a better word for it. It was homemade pasta, and homemade sauce. To say the least, it was better than they were expecting. They gobbled it down like they'd never had a decent meal in their lives. Which was not very attractive to the other customers in the building, let me tell you.

Then, as they had dessert, which happened to be pink strawberry cheesecake, they talked. Who knows about what, but they did, for hours. By the time they realized any time had passed, it was time for them to go back to the school.

As they left the shop, all they could see was hues of orange and pink, for at least 20 minutes. And as they walked up towards they school they both thought, _Wow. I can't believe how much fun I had. That was so much better than I expected!_

"So Hermione, " Began Draco, "you wanna hang out on the next Hogsmeade trip? Same thing?"

"Sure!" She replied, as that pretty smile of hers lit up her face.

"Hermione!" Shouted Ron and Harry together. "Come on, let's go! Get away from him!"

"Sorry about them, Draco. There not bad people, really. So, I'll see you at school!" She said as she began to run towards her friends.

Draco didn't know if she had slipped something in his drink back in the Three Broomsticks, or if he was just finally seeing the light. All he knew was that he couldn't wait for their second date.

Whew! Finally done my second story! Alrighty, please, please, please, please, leave a review! I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and if you find mistakes, I wanna hear what they are, so I can berate myself over not finding them myself.

Oh, and for you fans of Clone High, yes, I did take something out of it. From the 'Makeover, makeover, makeover' episode, I took the makeover part, and the teenage beach whore, and the 'you look like an angel' part. I thought it worked well. Sorry!


End file.
